


Marshmallow

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: genprompt bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “If you wanted to snuggle by the fire, you could have just said so.”





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day nineteen: bonfire.
> 
> And for the [genprompt bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: fire and firelight.

Maia weaved her way through the tables and chairs set up until she made it to where Isabelle was sitting besides the bonfire, her hands held out towards the flames. She plopped down beside her and handed over one of the beers in her hands. “Got you another one.”

Isabelle smiled and accepted it, taking a couple of sips before setting it aside and holding her hands out towards the flames again. “It’s a little chilly tonight, isn’t it?”

Maia just chuckled and moved so she sat behind Isabelle, pulling her flush against her chest and wrapping her arms around her. “If you wanted to snuggle by the fire, you could have just said so.”

“You were busy talking,” Isabelle replied, taking another sip of her beer. “We got quite a turnout tonight, didn’t we?”

Maia nodded, looking around at the various downworlders and shadowhunters outside the Institute. It was a new thing both sides were trying out to help improve relations further. A gathering once a month that all were welcome to. “I’m glad Simon suggested this, and I’m surprised your brother agreed.”

“I think Magnus had a part in that,” Isabelle laughed. She took one of Maia’s hands and pressed a kiss to it. “Think I could go home with you tonight?”

“Of course,” Maia replied, waving down Clary who was carrying a bag of marshmallows. “Hey, can we get some?”

Clary nodded, handing a stick to Isabelle. “You ever roast marshmallows, Izzy?”

“Never,” Isabelle replied. “But I’m sure Maia would be glad to show me.”

“Just stick a marshmallow on the end and stick it in the fire,” Maia said. “And toast it to your desired toastiness.”

“How do I know?”

“Well, how toasty do you want it?”

Isabelle shrugged and Maia smiled, taking the stick from her, popping a marshmallow on the end and holding it over the fire. “I like mine really dark,” She said, as the flame consumed the marshmallow. She pulled it out a moment later and blew out the flame. “Hand me a cracker and a piece of chocolate.”

“You can’t have chocolate.”

“I’m making this one for you.”

“Aww, you’re too sweet,” Isabelle said, squishing the marshmallow between the cracker and chocolate. She glanced at Maia before taking a bite. “Oh! This is good!”

Maia smiled and pressed a kiss against her cheek before grabbing another marshmallow to make her own s’more. “Making these is one of the best parts of having a bonfire.”

“I can see why. They’re delicious.”

“They are a lot of things you can make on a campfire,” Maia said. “Next time we have one of these, remind me to get stuff to make pies?”

“Pies?”

“You’ll see,” Maia said, pressing another kiss to Isabelle’s cheek before eating her s’more.


End file.
